1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, and in particular to a facsimile apparatus in which a scanner unit having an image reading unit is removable from a main body of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art facsimile apparatus having a removable hand scanner, a predetermined image number must be specified and a printing start button must be depressed when an operator desires to print the image data which is stored in the hand scanner unit. This operation takes much time for the operator.
Similar technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Tokkai Hei) No. 5-91251. Copying operation is carried out only when a copy mode is preliminary preset on the side of the hand scanner and the stored image data is not transmitted.
However, the above-mentioned prior art can not cope with the mode of operation which the operator desires to use most frequently.
In other words, modes of operation of the hand scanner of the usual facsimile apparatus which the operator most frequently uses includes a mode in which just read image data is immediately printed or transmitted. In the prior art, the operation to select any of printing or transmission mode is complicated and time consuming.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a facsimile apparatus which enables an operator to easily print or transmit the content of the memory in a hand scanner.
A facsimile apparatus of the present invention including numeric keys for entering dial numbers or abbreviated dial numbers, a transmission instruction key for instructing the processing for transmission, a storage unit for storing dial information and received information, a scanner which is removable from a main body of the apparatus having a reading and storing units, a scanner connecting unit for connecting said scanner to the main body of the apparatus and a printing unit for visually outputting an image data which is stored in said storing unit, is characterized in that the image data which is stored in the storing unit of the scanner is output only by mounting said scanner on a main body of the apparatus.
A facsimile apparatus in accordance with the preceding paragraph is characterized in that the output image data is that obtained since the scanner is removed from the main body of the apparatus until it is mounted thereon.
A facsimile apparatus of the present invention including numeric keys for entering dial numbers or abbreviated dial numbers, a transmission instruction key for instructing the processing for transmission, a storage unit for storing dial information and received information, a scanner which is removable from a main body of the apparatus having a reading and storing units, a scanner connecting unit for connecting said scanner to the main body of the apparatus and a printing unit for visually outputting an image data which is stored in said storing unit, is characterized in that reading is terminated by mounting said scanner on the main body of the apparatus even while reading the data by said scanner.
A facsimile apparatus of the present invention including numeric keys for entering dial numbers or abbreviated dial numbers, a transmission instruction key for instructing the processing for transmission, a storage unit for storing dial information and received information, a scanner which is removable from a main body of the apparatus having a reading and storing units, a scanner connecting unit for connecting said scanner to the main body of the apparatus and a printing unit for visually outputting an image data which is stored in said storing unit, is characterized in that the image data which is stored in the storing unit of said scanner is transmitted only by mounting said scanner on the main body of the apparatus.